


slide down the surface of things

by athenejen



Category: Cinderella - Fandom, Fairy Tales - Fandom, Sleeping Beauty - Fandom
Genre: Consent Issues, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella is the first to make it to Sleeping Beauty's bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slide down the surface of things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html), prompt "Cinderella/Sleeping Beauty, midnight," original thread [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?view=23091933#t23091933). Title from "Even Better Than the Real Thing" by U2; main inspirations probably Disney, "A.N. Roquelaure," and the musical _Into the Woods_. All feedback and constructive criticism is, as always, cherished. Posted [](http:)here on 1/28/09. **Warning:** Consent issues.

Eleanora, who thought of herself as Ella, stood at the foot of a massive four-poster bed, all mahogany wood and heavy velvet drapes that shone deep purple in candlelight. The girl in the bed was curled up into a ball, sleeping, wavy blond hair swept over her shoulder the only part of her not tucked in tight.

Eleanora, or Ellie, if you asked her Prince, had never expected the story he'd spouted off at her before grabbing his sword and galloping off to be real. Even more, she had never expected to beat him to this far-away kingdom, through the dense briar wall and winding, still corridors of the palace, up up up the wide marble stairs and into the turret bedroom, big picture windows all around, showing dark blue sky and midnight stars.

Eleanora -- though her mother used to call her Nora -- stretched out her hand to hover a few inches above the girl's shoulder, so close that she could almost feel the blonde hairs whisper across her palm; so close, the heat from the girl's body was unmistakable. Just as she started to pull her hand back, the girl shifted the tiniest bit, and Ella realized that her own breath was already drawing in and out, quietly, in the very same rhythm as the girl's.

Eleanora, who had responded to many appellations over the years, from the vilest epithets to the most honeyed endearments, carefully placed her hand upon the girl's shoulder. The girl moved with the weight of Ella's hand, slowly, until she lay on her back across the bed, still taking the slow, gentle breaths of the deeply asleep. She had a delicate beauty to her, with creamy ivory skin and a sweet, pink mouth, and a long nightgown made of fine white cotton, tied with ribbon at her breastbone and fastened with a line of tiny pearl buttons down the front.

Eleanora, who was still trying to convince the servants to stop calling her "Your Highness," moved her hand to cup the girl's cheek. She smoothed her thumb across soft lower lip, heard the girl's breath hitch, just a little. She placed her other hand on the coverlet, let the brocade press into her palm as she leaned over for a closer look. The girl's skin was almost satiny against her hand, and she let her fingers drift from cheek to chin as she leaned closer and closer.

And, like drawing the last small arc of a circle, kissed her. Just a seconds-long press of lips to lips, simple and warm. She thought she felt the girl kiss her back, could swear her breathing changed, but when she pulled away, her eyes were still closed. So she kissed her again, and this time was absolutely certain that the girl's lips opened wider as if to welcome her, but was just as sure that she was still asleep.

Ella hesitated, then drew her fingers down the smooth skin of the girl's neck and along the delicate line of clavicle. The girl sighed, and when Ella pressed her lips to hollow of her throat, she seemed to melt into the bed. A tentative stroke of fingertip across cotton-covered peaked nipple caused her to arch slightly, and a tiny whimpering noise escaped her throat.

Ella slowly untied the ribbon, then button by button laid open the nightgown, leaning up to kiss her after undoing each one. She ran her fingers along the girl's soft, pale skin -- across the dip of her waist, along the round curve of her hip, against the underside of her breast. When she leaned in to suck gently at the nipple, the girl whimpered again and shifted her hips against the coverlet, but her eyes still stayed closed.

Ella smoothed her hand over the girl's stomach to twine her fingers in wiry dark blonde hairs. She could feel the heat of her, could smell her, damp and alive. She stroked against the nub of the girl's clit, smiled when slow circling motions caused her to press up into her hand. She leaned down to suck carefully at it, held the girl's hips down with both hands, until the fine trembling against her tongue became frenzy, and she felt more than heard the girl's hoarse cry of pleasure.

When everything was still but for long, ragged breaths, Ella crawled back up the girl's body, dropping kisses as she went. Wide blue eyes stared up at Ella as she hovered above, and this time, when Ella leaned down to kiss her, the girl most definitely kissed back.


End file.
